Sexual Escapades
by kateg20
Summary: Chad accidently stumbles upon a personal video of Troy and Gabriella.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexual Escapades**

**AN: I have no idea how this came about. I just started writing it down and this was the finished product. As usual, I am not making any money off of this. Please read and review.**

"Thanks for staying with Aly." Troy Bolton told his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"No problem." Chad stated as he petted the Boltons' Dalmatian puppy Aly. "We're going to have fun, aren't we girl?"

"Gabs, you ready?"

"Coming!" Gabriella Bolton called.

"So, where are you whisking your beautiful wife off for your first wedding anniversary?" Chad asked his best friend.

"To a nice secluded cabin by a lake. We're leaving everything here. No cell phones, no work, just the two of us." Troy answered as his wife came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed.

"Well Buddy, we're out of here." Troy said leading Gabriella to the front door.

"Don't worry, Aly and I won't let anything happed to your house."

"Thanks Chad." Gabriella said.

"You're only bringing one bag?" Troy asked.

"I wasn't planning on leaving the cabin very much."

"Very good point." Troy said. "Chad, we'll see you next week."

"We'll call tonight to give you the number." Gabriella said before getting into Troy's truck.

"But that's for emergency's only." Troy stated. "You have the tendency to call at the worst time."

"I promise I won't call you unless the house is on fire."

Troy chuckled as he climbed into the truck. Gabriella as they pulled out of the drive way. Chad watched as they pulled out of the drove off.

"Come on, Aly." Chad called.

The puppy followed him into the house. For the rest of afternoon, Chad kept himself entertained by playing Aly or watching movies. Now, he was trying to find something to watch while he ate dinner. He found a blank DVD at let curiosity get the best of him.

"I wonder which game Troy recorded." Chad said opening the DVD and placing it in the player.

Chad punched play as he sat down on Troy and Gabriella's sofa. He began to eat his burger. The TV screen was black but noises could be heard. Suddenly, Troy appeared on the screen as he tried to focus the camera.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Gabriella said from off camera.

"Hey, you were the one who first mentioned it." Troy chuckled.

"I didn't actually think you'd run out and buy a video camera."

Troy moved out of the camera's view to reveal Gabriella. She was on the bed lying on her stomach, her chin resting in her hands, knees bent up. The camera went blurry and then cleared as Troy tried to get right focus on her. Gabriella was dressed scantily in a red bra and panties set complete with a matching garter belt and stockings.

"Model for the camera." Troy said from behind the camera.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she moved to sit up tall on her knees. Troy panned the camera up her body until her beautiful face was on the screen. Gabriella smiled and curled her finger to try and beckon her husband to join her. The camera zoomed out so that the bed was fully on the screen. Troy appeared on the television. He was wearing only his boxers. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton began to kiss one another passionately. Troy gently ran his fingers along her sides causing Gabriella to giggle quietly against her lips.

"I love you." Troy whispered.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered back.

She then pushed Troy back until he was lying back on his back. Gabriella straddled his torso as they began to kiss once again. Troy wasn't showing much resistance as his wife showered gentle kisses across his face. The camera caught Gabriella's tongue as it entered Troy's mouth as they met again in a fiery kiss. Troy decided to take control of the night's events. He sat up and instantly Gabriella was in his arms. He moved them so that they were sitting on the edge of their bed with their feet on the floor. Gabriella was settled in between his legs.

"Ready?" Troy asked nipping at her earlobe.

Gabriella moaned in agreement. Troy then got an idea and went to the camera. It shook at he picked it up. Gabriella giggled and stood up as Troy took control of the camera.

"Here's the lovely Gabriella Bolton." Troy commentated. "And I must say you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Baby." Gabriella said.

"Turn around so I can get everything."

Gabriella turned around in a circle slowly. She giggled as she moved into Troy's arms. Troy turned the camera so both of them were in front. Gabriella began to kiss his neck gently.

"Let's get this night started." Troy announced.

Troy then swatted Gabriella's backside once firmly. Gabriella giggled before crawling into bed. She leaned back against the several pillows. Troy then passed her the video camera. Gabriella focused on him as he crawled onto the bed. She tried to keep the camera steady as he pulled her leg up. Troy kissed his way down her stocking clad leg to her thigh. His fingers hooked into her panties.

"As sexy as these are on you, they have got to go." Troy said pulling them off and carelessly dropping them to the floor. "Are you ready for me?"

"I've been ready since you showed me the camera." Gabriella answered.

"Well then…"

Troy placed his mouth on her. The camera caught Gabriella's gasp. It moved with each shaky breath she took. Troy chuckled as he placed her legs over his shoulders. He flicked the tip of his tongue along her center. Gabriella moaned as her husband's tongue sent shockwaves through her system. Her liquid heat trickled from her. Troy let the unique taste of her coat his tongue. He brought his thumb to her core. Gabriella laced her fingers though his hair.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella cried. "I'm gonna come!"

Troy suckled her faster. He held her against his mouth to keep her from squirming as much. Gabriella gave out a scream as her orgasm ripped through her. The camera shook as her body trembled from the aftermath of her climax. The essence of her orgasm poured into Troy's mouth as he began to drink her. Gabriella was gasping for air as she tried to regain her breath. Troy pulled away and began to kiss his way up her. He took the camera and held it so both he and Gabriella were in front of it. Gabriella's face was glowing after her powerful orgasm. She giggled quietly as she turned to face Troy. Troy leaned over and kissed her passionately. Their tongues entwined with one another. Gabriella rolled over so that she was settled across Troy's torso. Troy focused the camera on her face. He gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled her down for a gentle kiss. Gabriella broke the kiss and moved her lips across his skin. She slowly appeared in front of the camera. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her soft fingers curled around his boxers and began to tug them down. Troy groaned as his erection was set free. Gabriella tossed his boxers onto the floor. She leaned forward and licked the tip of his penis. Troy tugged on her hair gently.

"You don't have to do this." he told her quietly as she looked up at him.

"I want to." Gabriella answered. "You've always done it to me, the least I can do is try."

"Alright, but promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Will you stop if you get uncomfortable?"

Gabriella nodded her head. She then placed gentle licks all over him. Troy threw his head back and moaned when she engulfed him. The camera moved with each breath he took. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her skull gently. Gabriella glanced up at him. She moaned when he began to thrust gently in time with her bobbing.

"Gabby, Baby, stop." Troy groaned pulling out of her.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked as Troy got out of bed.

"Nothing." Troy answered kissing her gently. "I'm just getting my hands free."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Will you strip the rest of your clothing off as a striptease?"

"Troy…"

"Come on."

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned around and got on her knees. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra. One strap slipped down her shoulder and took everything in Troy for him not to go off there and rip the rest off. Gabriella peeked over her shoulder pulling the bra off. She tossed it over to Troy who chuckled as he caught the discarded clothing and dropped it onto the floor. Gabriella took off her garter belt and tossed onto the floor. She went to remove her stockings.

"Ah-ah." Troy said stopping her. "Leave those on."

"Why?"

"They feel incredible against my skin."

Gabriella laughed as she scooted back up against the pillows as Troy joined her. Troy leaned down and began to kiss her. As they were kissing, he crawled over and rested on top of her. Gabriella cradled him in between her legs. Troy ran his hands over her body until he reached her hands and entwined their fingers together. Gabriella moaned into their kiss as he pinned her down on the mattress.

"Take me now." she panted.

"As you wish." Troy whispered.

Gabriella sucked his tongue into her mother just as Troy entered her. She moaned quietly as Troy sunk all the way into her. Troy pulled away from her lips so they could catch their breaths. He then let go of Gabriella's hands so he could brace himself on his own so he could thrust deeper, faster and harder into Gabriella's soft body. Gabriella's gasps were broken up each time he thrust into her. She gripped his shoulders and continued to just keeping up with him. Troy rolled them over so that she was now on top. He grabbed her hips so he could thrust up into her. Gabriella moaned loudly as she leaned back and rested her hands on Troy's thighs. Troy brought a thumb to her clit and began to rub it gently.

"Oh shit!" Gabriella gasped. "I'm gonna come!"

Troy then sat up and settled her into his lap. Gabriella began to kiss his shoulder and then nibbled on his neck. Troy reached down and grabbed her ass with both hands and squeezed the soft flesh. He then reached around and unwrapped one of her legs from his waist and draped it over his shoulder as he continued moving in and out of her. Gabriella moaned as the new angle as Troy kept in constant contact with her clit. She held Troy's face in her hands and slammed her lips onto his. Troy leant forward until Gabriella was back on her back with her leg still over his shoulder. Gabriella was screaming with each thrust Troy made into her. She made eye contact with the camera for a few minutes so it could catch her passion. Troy began to kiss the hallow of her throat feeling the vibrations of her moans against her lips. He grunted against her neck as he felt his own orgasm nearing.

"Oh God!" Gabriella shrieked as her orgasm took over.

Her body shook as it rushed through. Troy held her close as his own climax reached him. He exploded deep inside her and fell on top of her. Gabriella was gasping as she tried to regain her breath. She kissed Troy's forehead as he entwined their fingers again.

"Well, that was an exciting adventure." Troy stated as Gabriella giggled.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered.

"I love you, too."

Troy then crawled out of bed. Gabriella unmade the bed and moved under the blankets. She wrapped the sheet around her body and curled her knees up to her chest. Troy picked up the camera. Gabriella waved and then blew a kiss. Troy moved to get into bed next to her. Both of them were on the screen. Gabriella threw her arm across his torso and leaned against him.

"Well, that's a wrap." Troy stated before the DVD ended.

Chad sat there in a stunned daze. Never in a million years did he ever think he would see that side of his two best friends. How was he going to be able to look at them the same way again? It would be awkward for him to look at them and not be able to remember about what he had just accidentally witnessed.


	2. Author's Note

**Just to clear everything up, I got the idea for this story from an unknown author who posted a chapter that .Charmzi. posted. If the author thinks it resembles their work too closely, PM and I will delete immediately.**


End file.
